Oliver and Company II
by SunGlassWolf13
Summary: Two years after the events of Oliver and Company, the Dobermans come back with a plot for revenge. Can the gang stop Roscoe and Desoto before they rip our friends apart? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prolouge

Oliver and Company II

An Oliver and Company Fanfiction

By Jared Kerr

Prologue:

Oliver yipped as he was thrown in the back of Sykes's car. He looked up and to his dismay; saw Sykes's two Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto. Desoto snickered, "Hey Roscoe, look who decided to join us!" Roscoe smirked, "Your move Desoto." Suddenly Dodger jumped in the back of the car leaping on Roscoe and knocking Desoto over. Roscoe snarled, trying to throw off the dog, "Get off my face, Dodger!" Dodger growled, biting him, "Leave him alone you overgrown rat!" Roscoe growled, throwing his head forward. Both of them ended up crashing through the back window, landing on the back of the car. Roscoe got up and realized he was on the wrong side of the moving vehicle and tried to pull himself up. Dodger woke up, just in time to see Roscoe seize his bandana in his powerful jaws. Dodger, now being pulled, began shouting in pain, "Roscoe, I can save you, just hold on!" Suddenly the bandana snapped and Roscoe fell off the back of the car, hitting the electrically charged railway lines. Dodger watched in horror as Roscoe was electrocuted on the rails, whimpering in pain, dying quickly. He got up just to hear Desoto howl in anguish, "ROOOOSSSCCOEE!" His howl turned into a snarl as he barreled into Dodger, knocking him over. He tried to hold him down, holding his head near the railings. Dodger accepted his fate and closed his eyes, his ears prickled with the electricity from the tracks. Desoto growled, "This is for you, Roscoe!" Suddenly Oliver jumped on the dog's muzzle and scratched it. Desoto jumped up and tumbled off in pain. Dodger caught Oliver as Desoto hit the tracks, suffering the same fate as his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Once Appoun a Time, In New York City

Dodger woke with a gasp, having the same nightmare again. It had been about two years since he last saw Oliver and he had gotten older. He looked around the old boat home he and his companions lived in. He yawned and got up, stretching. He took a quick glimpse around his surroundings and sighed, things had really changed. The only two that still remained at the boat house with him were Rita, his mate, and Fagin, his owner. Tito had moved in with Georgette and Oliver, Francis got a career at Hollywood, and Einstein passed away a couple months ago. He took a quick walk onto the boardwalk and looked out on the sea. Rita had woken up, and was now walking up to her mate. "Dodger, are you alright?" "Dodger looked up at her with tired eyes, "Yeah babe, head back to bed, and I'll be back in a minute." She sat down next to him, "Now don't you be lying to me, I can tell it in your voice, something's troubling you." He sighed, "What happened to the old gang? I barely see Tito anymore, Francis acts like we don't exist, Einstein is gone….and Oliver…..I saved that cat's life from ending by Doberman jaws, and he can't even stop by for a visit?" A tear drop rolled down Dodger's cheek. Rita nuzzled him, in order to try and comfort him, "But, on the bright side, the Dobermans don't bother us anymore, you barbecued them on the rails remember?" Dodger rested his head on his paws, "I tried to save Roscoe, but I failed." Rita shook her head, "Forget it, let's go back inside."

As they began to walk back, they heard a honking. Turning their head they saw their master, Fagin, coming on his scooter. They barked and ran up to him, as he came to a stop. They jumped on him and licked at his face, causing him to laugh, "Hehehe….Stop…hehehe…"Their tails wagged, following him inside. He brushed past Einstein's memorial and sat down in his chair. Dodger handed him the remote to his T.V. and lay down next to him. Rita sat down next to Dodger. Fagin yawned, "It has been a long day on the rails…..I was trying to see if I could find pieces of Sykes's car. All I found was his hood ornament. He held up a metal hood ornament that looked like two Dobermans jumping. Dodger whined, memories of Roscoe's death coming back to him. He got up and padded out of the boat house his head low. He flicked his tail, angry. He was going to visit Oliver, even know he was old and not as agile as he was, he needed to see his friend. He took one look at the streets and sighed, jumping on an incoming truck's back.

_**Dodger: I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

_** He leaped onto another car, riding it for a bit.**_

_**Dodger: Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your friendship has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life you chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

_**He flipped onto a taxi and bounced off its roof onto a flat-bed truck**_

_**Dodger: The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best friend for you.  
But your friendship remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

_**He jumped off the truck and walked the rest of the way**_

_**(Repeat of Corus)**_

As he got to Jenny's house, he looked up, sighing. He quickly padded to the door and scratched against it. Dodger heard a familiar small dog call to someone, "I'll get it." The doggie door opened and Tito walked out. "Dodger! Hey! What's up Dodger, man?" He stuck out his paw and Dodger slapped it, "Hey Tito, how's everyone doing?" Tito smiled, "Come on, man, come inside." He followed his little friend inside. They went into the living room and lay down. Tito looked at Dodger, "So Dodger, man, how have been doing, man?" Dodger shrugged, "Ah, me and Rita got hitched, and we are thinking of puppies, what about you?" Tito gulped, "Well man, Georgette and I…we…" Dodger raised an eyebrow, "You didn't….." Tito nodded, "Three girls, man, I'm gonna be a dad, man!" Dodger flicked his ears as Georgette walked by. Her belly was swollen and she looked angry, "ALLONSO, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, I'M FAT AND UGLY!" Tito jumped down, "Hey, Hey, Hey…..look, why don't you go lay down, and I'll be with you shortly." The poodle stuck her nose in the air and walked back into her room. Dodger raised an eyebrow, "Mood swings?" Tito nodded, "Mood swings, anyways man, why did you come here and why haven't you come sooner?" Dodger shook his head, "Ol' Dodge is getting old, I came here to see the Kid." Tito shouted in the air, "OLIVER!"

Dodger flicked his ears and heard footsteps. He looked at the stairs and saw Oliver. He was now an adult, he was taller and a tad thinner. His voice was deeper, "Yeah Tito?" As soon as he saw Dodger his ears went back. Dodger frowned. Oliver stuttered, "Dodger….I…I….."Dodger growled, "So, you got a new owner, your older, more agile, so why haven't you came to visit us?" Oliver shook his head, "Dodger you don't understand….." Dodger wasn't about to hear it, "No, I don't think YOU understand kitty, I saved you from certain death, and you can't even come to see us?" Oliver growled, "Well, YOU promised you would come back two years ago, I don't see why you are yelling at me!" Tito, not wanting to be part of the oncoming fight, ran after his mate. Dodger got up to Oliver's face, "Don't push it kitty, I'm old now, I don't have the same energy that I had when we first met, you on the other hand are young." Oliver shook his head, "I had a life other than you….." Dodger cut him off, "That 'Life' you have, would not of been there, if it wasn't for me." Oliver hissed and scratched Dodger on the nose, sending him back into the wall. Dodger barked and charged at Oliver, and a fight broke out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Friends no More

The cat leaped on Dodger's back, digging his claws in. The barking dog slammed him into the wall, trying to throw him off. As soon as Oliver dropped off his back, he hurried and went for his back, grabbing it and shaking him fiercely. As he was shaken, Oliver spat and dug his claws into Dodger's muzzle, causing the dog to throw up his head. Oliver went sailing out the window. Dodger hurried and followed him. It had begun raining; Oliver and Dodger were soaked and covered in mud. The two animals snarled at each other, ready to fight again. Dodger's muzzle and nose bled from Oliver's claws, Oliver's back was wounded from Dodger's jaws. Oliver spat out some blood and looked Dodger in the eye, "I hate you….." Dodger growled. They both began singing

Dodger: I hate you, everything about you  
Oliver: Don't wanna be your friend no more  
Dodger: Don't wanna be around you, help you, know you  
Oliver: Don't ever wanna see you come around my door

Oliver: Don't ever try to talk to me again  
Dodger: I hate you so much, Oliver then, oh  
Oliver: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ahah  
Dodger: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah 

The cat and dog walked in circles around each other 

Dodger: I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
Oliver: I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
Dodger and Oliver: I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

Dodger: Betrayed me, played me, slayed me  
Oliver: Hurt me like I've never been hurt before  
Dodger: Dissolved me, owed me, for the  
Other people you decided that you wanted in your life more

Dodger: Made your bed now, lie in it and  
Oliver: Don't wake up, you former friend

(Corus repeat several times)

Dodger was finished, "Alright, you know what, I'm leaving." He got up and walked away, flicking his mud soaked tail from side to side. Oliver's fur rose on his back, "Get out of here you stupid riff-raff!" Dodger's ears perked, barking angrily, "That's it pussycat, from now on, if you come around the boathouse, I'll shred you! Consider us enemies for good!" Oliver spat, "FINE!" Dodger barked, "FINE!" and with that, Dodger and Oliver padded off in different directions. Oliver shook off and head back inside his home; Dodger looked back one last time, tear rolling down, before he leaped onto the trailer of a truck. The wind blasted rain into his eyes and he sighed, laying down and taking shelter. As he watched Jenny's house disappear over the rain covered streets, he fell asleep. As he woke up, he leaped off at his stop. He walked into the boathouse. Looking around, he noticed Rita sleeping on Fagin's lap. He snuck over to his own bed and began to close his eyes. "And just where have you been?" Dodger opened his eyes, flicking his ears at the ice in his mate's voice. "Whoa, babe, chill out, I was paying a visit to the Kid….." Rita cut him off, "Oh sure you were, I know your lying, just look at your muzzle!" Dodger took a glance at his scarred nose and muzzle and sighed. Rita leaped down, pushing off Fagin's crotch, making him shout in pain and fall over.

"Where were you?" Rita growled, walking over to Dodger. Dodger rolled his eyes, "I…..I…..Alright, I got into a fight, that's all." Rita raised an eyebrow, "Those are cat claw marks! Oh Dodger, you didn't kill him did you?" Dodger shook his head rapidly, "Of course I didn't kill him, he simply insulted me, to the point where we fought!" Rita lay down next to him and sighed, "But you and Oliver were best friends! Why did you fight?" Dodger shook his head, "We are no longer friends….". She rested her head on his back as he fell asleep, too tired to discuss more. She lapped at his wounds slightly, cleaning off the blood. She licked his ear and fell asleep. Meanwhile, over at Jenny's, Oliver stifled a yowl of pain as his owner cleaned up his wound on his back. "Oh come on Oliver, it'll be over soon!" Oliver looked at Jenny, muttering to himself, "Not soon enough." He was let go and he limped into the living room. Tito was listening to Georgette's belly, while she was sleeping, seeing if he could catch a kick of one of his three girls, but to his dismay, only heard the gurgles and growls of the food she just ate, along with. Oliver leaped up onto the couch, groaning in pain. Tito jumped up lying down next to him.

"Damn Oliver, man, that's a nasty scar on your back, man." Oliver yawned, "Yeah, I guess". Tito flicked his small tail, "Where did you get it?" Oliver sighed, "My fight with Dodger." Tito looked back to the scar, "Dodger did that?" Oliver nodded, Tito frowned, and "I don't believe it, man, why would Dodger do that, man?" Oliver looked at the small dog, "Dodger and I are now sworn enemies…..he said so." Tito hugged him, "Hey man, don't worry about it man, hey, do you mind watching over the misses while I go take a leak?" Oliver smirked, aright Tito". The small dog headed out of the doggie door, walking into a nearby ally. As he did his business, he heard a growling. He turned around and gulped, seeing two pairs of yellow eyes staring at him. He barked, gaining bravery. "Hey, man, whos out there? Come on, I'll take you both on, man!" Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard, "Hehehe, oh Tito, such a big mouth for a small dog." Tito back up, "No…it can't be, man!" His eyes widened as Roscoe and Desoto walked out. Roscoe smirked, following Tito with his golden eyes. Desoto was snarling, watching the dog with interest. Tito shook his head, "But you are supposed to be dead! You were electrocuted on the rails, how the hell did you make it out?!"

Roscoe laughed, "That's classified, now where is Dodger?" Desoto added, "And that cat!" Tito frowned, shaking his head. "Like I would ever tell you two, man, you can kill me first!" Desoto snapped at the dog, making him jump back, "That can be arranged!" Roscoe stuck out his paw, holding back his brother, "Now Tito, we have been watching you, and we now about your girls….." Tito growled, "You lay a hand on my little ones, and I'll gut you." Roscoe, getting impatient, snapped at the small dog, "LISTEN YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Tito back up to the wall, Roscoe, now growling continued, "You are going to be a spy for us, make sure what the cat and dog are up, and if we find out that you even think of signaling them, we will throw your little princess and the pups in her belly off the Brooklyn Bridge!" Tito backed up, whining. He was almost in tears, "What are you, man?" Roscoe snickered, singing.

Roscoe: I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

His brother joined in as they circled Tito

Roscoe and Desoto: so what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
Desoto: This animal, Roscoe: this animal

Desoto: I can't escape myself  
Roscoe in background: I can't escape myself  
Desoto: So many times I've lied  
Roscoe in background: So many times I've lied  
Desoto: But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

(Corus repeat s once more)

The Two Dobermans lean against each other, getting right in Tito's face

Tito ran back to the house, whimpering in fear, Roscoe and Desoto looked at each other and walked off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Francis Comes to New York

Dodger, humming a song, flicked his tail from side to side and walking down the streets of New York. He was happy now that he didn't have Oliver to worry about, and Fagin was no longer in debt, he could take a quick walk. He leaped up onto a car roof and lay down in the warm sun. He saw as he flicked his tail, he saw a poster being strung up on a building. The poster had Francis the Bulldog on it. The words underneath it read, "Francis the Amazing! Come see him perform live!" Dodger flicked his ears, "So, Ol' Frankie is back in town, eh?" He chuckled slightly, "Well, the show starts at seven o' clock" he stretched, still humming slightly, "Maybe Rita and I should pay him a visit later, see how HE likes getting the cold shoulder." He hoped down and yawned, scenting something familiar. "Roscoe?" He looked around seeing nothing, "Hm…" Suddenly Tito ran out of an ally way. "Whoa, Tito, you alright." Tito shrugged, "Trying to find some old dog food, Winston forgot to feed Georgette and now she's angry at me, can you believe that, man?"

Dodger and Tito walked down the street, Tito turned to Dodger, and laughed "So, Frankie is back in town, oooooooooooh, Imma make fuuuuun of that chubby attention hound!" Dodger yawned, "Be my guest, the guy barely even remembers that it was our little stunt that accidentally flung him into that movie star's car, getting him his job, anyways, I was gonna ask Rita if she would like to come." Tito gulped, remembering Roscoe's threat, "You still living at that boathouse with Fagin, man?" Dodger nodded, "Yeah, just because we don't have to deal with Sykes anymore, doesn't mean we are any richer, we are just safer." Dodger was about to jump on a moving taxi, "Catch you later Tito", he leaped onto it and sped off into the city. Tito looked into the alleyway, seeing Desoto peak his head out and growl. Tito walked over to the alleyway. He sat down, looking at Roscoe and Desoto. "Alright, Dodger is going to Francis's show, and if his mate says no, she will stay at the old boat house, Fagin usually goes around asking for money during the night."

Roscoe looked up, thinking. "Alright you little rat; you can go now, I need to speak to my brother." Tito ran off, skidding down the sidewalk and headed off. Roscoe looked at his brother, "Well Desoto, you're gonna hide yourself by the concert hall, when the show is over, slaughter Francis and Tito, and the cat if he is there. Keep Dodger alive, he's mine. And if Rita is there, keep her alive as well. I'll head down to the boathouse to check in case she didn't." Desoto nodded and took off, heading to the concert hall. Roscoe looked in a puddle at his red collar and smiled, "Rita, you will be mine." Over at the boathouse, Dodger yawned, walking over to Rita and laying down. "So, uh, me and Tito are gonna go see Francis, he's coming here on tour, I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Rita rolled her eyes, "Nah, it's not like I would have anything to say to that diva anyways."  
Dodger smirked, nuzzling his mate, "Whatever you say babe." And with that he left, going to find Tito.

Rita yawned, laying down and waiting for Fagin. She thought to herself about the pups that her and Dodger where pondering whether or not to have. It would certainly change things for them. Maybe even Fagin could make a profit from the puppies if he sold them. She perked her ears, "What am I thinking?" She wanted to keep her pups and make sure they had a better life than her. She dosed off and fell asleep. When she woke up, night had fallen. She heard a bang and the door swing open. Her ears flicked back and she snarled, getting ready for the threat. Then she heard a familiar snickering, "Rita…..Rita…..Rita…I just love your feisty attitude!" Her eyes widened, "Roscoe?"

The Doberman stepped in; a big smug grin went across his face, "Were you expecting that moron Fagin?" Her lip curled and she snarled, "How did you survive!" She leaped on him, barreling him over into the wall. Using his muscles, he tossed her straight into the chair, knocking it over. He snarled, "Is that anyway to treat guests?" She ran at him again, but Roscoe was faster. He landed on Rita's back and shoved her into the ground, making her grunt as she hit the wood. Rita snarled, "You, a guest? Hardly what I would call a guest!" He growled and knocked her into the wall; she yipped in pain and slid onto the floor, blood seeping from her jaws. He chuckled, wagging his stubbed tail. "Now to collect what I came for!" He walked up to her exposed rump and grinned. "Welcome to hell Rita!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: At the Concert Hall

Dodger and Tito walked up to Concert Hall. They found a seat above the humans on the rafters and watched as the curtains roll up. The human took a deep breath and began to tap a note. Francis began howling along, with the perfect pitch. Tito looked over the crowd, noticing something behind a pillar. He knew from the black coat and blue collar, Desoto was waiting for Dodger, gonna capture him and give him to Roscoe. Tito gulped and looked to Dodger, "Dodger?" Dodger shook his head, "Not now Tito." Tito got a bit more desperate, "Dodger!" Dodger still ignored him, "Enough Tito, I'm trying to listen!" Tito, now slightly agitated snarled, "DODGER!" Dodger turned his head, "What!" Tito flicked his ears in Desoto's direction. Dodger's eyes widened, "Desoto! What is he doing here, HOW is he here?" Tito sighed, "He's coming to capture you, man, and take you to Roscoe!" Dodger raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?" Tito shook his head, "I told them where you were."

Dodger snarled, knocking the small dog, "YOU WHAT?" Tito shivered, "You don't understand, man!" Dodger curled his lips, "Oh I understand alright, you betrayed me!" Tito growled, "They were gonna kill Georgette, man!" Dodger got off him; Tito got up, angry and upset, "You know what your problem is? You think that when something goes wrong for you, it's everyone else's fault! You hurt Oliver and now me, I hope you happy with yourself!" Dodger shook his head, "Tito….I" and with that, Tito ran off. Dodger sighed, and then heard angry barking. He hurried and ran in Tito's direction. Desoto snapped at Tito, growling. "Come on, man, I told you what I knew, man!" The Doberman snickered, "Your use has run out, Tito!" Dodger leaped on Desoto's back, slamming him into a pillar. Desoto growled and Dodger ran. He picked up Tito and threw him on his back, running on stage. Francis growled, "Dodger!"

Desoto slammed into Francis's stool and knocked him off. The chubby bulldog fell and ran after Dodger. "You –pant- couldn't –pant- wait till after the show to ruin my career!" Dodger frowned, "Oh shut up and run you diva!" They sped out the door. Tito jumped on Dodger's back, "Over there man! Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Dodger ran and jumped on a pickup. Francis followed them, but sadly, so did Desoto. Tito gulped as the large Doberman climbed onto the back. Dodger growled, "Find Rita, and tell the kid, I am sorry." He then turned to Desoto and growled jumping. Desoto yipped as Dodger slammed into him and both dogs went tumbling onto the sidewalk. Tito and Francis yelped, "DODGER!" On the sidewalk, Desoto held Dodger down with his paw. "Roscoe sends his regards." He smirked and slammed Dodger's head into the sidewalk and knocked him out. The Doberman snickered and picked up to unconscious dog in his jaws, carrying it to their hideout.

Tito and Francis ran to the old boat house. They burst through the doors, "Rita!" They looked around, "Rita!" The boat was trashed, Rita was on the ground shivering, and she had a strong scent of Doberman on her. Tito and Francis looked at each other, gulping. They walked up to the shivering Rita, who was cowering in fear. Francis shuttered, "What in god's name happened here?" Rita, who had a strong scent of Doberman on her, growled with tears in her eyes, "R…..Roscoe happened…h….he came here….violated me….and trashed the boat!" She hid her paws, crying. Francis put his paw on her back, trying to comfort her. Tito's eyes filled with tears, "That's the last straw, man, I'm going to kill those Dobermans!" He Jumped up and down, Francis and Rita looked at him, and Francis spoke up. "Enough Tito…they have won." Tito looked at the bulldog, "What do you mean, man?" Rita lifted her head, "Tito, there is nothing we can do, they are stronger!" Tito, getting more desperate, "But they've got Dodger, man!" Rita and Francis looked at Tito, "Tito!" He looked down and sighed, beginning to sing.

Tito moves to the middle of trashed boat, Francis and Rita look at him

Tito: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

Rita and Francis: That don't bother me

Tito: I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out

Rita: I'm not afraid to cry every once and awhile

Francis: Even know going on with you gone, still upsets me

Tito: There are days now and then I pretend I'm okay,

Rita and Francis: But that's not what gets me

Tito: What hurts the most, was being so close

Rita: And having so much to say

Francis: And watching you walk away

Tito, Francis, Rita: And never knowing, what could have been

Oliver walked into the boathouse

Oliver: And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do

The three dogs turned their heads towards the tabby, and smiled, "Oliver!" Francis and Rita walked over to him, Tito stayed where he was. Oliver shook his head, "It's great to see you all again!" He tilted his ear, "Where is Dodger?" Tito shook his head, "The Dobermans have him." Oliver growled, "So, they're back, Roscoe and Desoto?" The dogs nodded, Oliver sighed, "Ah shit…." Tito put his paw down, "We are going to get him back, but first, we need to know where to look." Rita growled, "Tito we told you, it is no use!" Oliver flicked his ears, "Tito is right Rita, Dodger saved me from Desoto once and it's about time I save him from Roscoe." Francis shook his head, "Then you go and get killed, I'm staying here, and I think you'll agree Rita." He looked towards Rita who shook her head, "I agree with Oliver, Dodger is a good friend and mate, we can't just let him become Doberman chow!" She walked over and sat by Oliver and Tito. Francis looked down and growled, "Fine, I can't just sit here and worry about the damn mutt." He sat down next to the dog and their cat friend and began to plan out. Oliver muttered, "I think I might know someone who can help…."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Roscoe and Dodger Meet Again

Dodger groaned and woke up to a sinister voice. "Wakey, Wakey Dodger, naptime is over!" His vision came back to him, just as Roscoe kicked him in the stomach harshly. He coughed up some blood and looked up at the Doberman, "Roscoe….."Desoto trotted over to him, carrying a cable in his jaws. Roscoe's jewel lined collar sparkled as Desoto went by, "Well Dodger, it's been a long time since you and I had a chance to talk, you know, before you murdered me." Dodger shook his head, growling, "I didn't kill you, you killed yourself." Roscoe snarled and bit his leg, causing Dodger to bark in pain and hang his head. He had taken the time to survey his surroundings. He was at the top of a building, in a construction site, that wasn't built fully yet. He was tied to one of the rails. Roscoe kicked him again, "Enjoying the view Dodger? Good, because after we are done tourchering you, we will kill you, so this will be one of the last two things you see." Dodger smirked, "What's the other one?" Roscoe kicked him again, this time a lot harder, "Me, tearing your god damn throat out….that's what the other one is." He chuckled and looked at Desoto, "Party time."

Oliver led the three dogs down the street, and into an ally. He turned to them and flicked his tail, "He lives here, be careful though, he is not really keen to dogs, and he is a tad crazy." Rita, Tito and Francis followed him, watching their step. Oliver stopped and whispered, "Hey…..Todd….you there?" Suddenly a black rat shot across the way and made its way up onto the trash bin, "Who is there, how do you know me, I smell dog!" Oliver flicked his tail, "Todd, it's me, Oliver; we are looking for some information." The blind rat flicked his tail, "Thought I scented you, who you need dirt on, Oliver?" He looked back at the dogs and nodded, "We are looking for information on Roscoe and Desoto….." The rat screeched and hid, "Roscoe and Desoto, I know them, they are the reason I am blind!" Oliver blinked, "Tells us everything you know." The rat sighed and shook his head, "There was a time, about a year ago, when I could see everything, the city, the people, and of course the food!" He looked in the air. Oliver laid down; the rest of the dogs came up and gathered around him.

"The only issue was that I was in a laboratory, a test subject for Dr. Davis. This man did insane experiments on animals, like me, I used to be a white mouse, and now I am a black rat." Tito shivered, Francis gulped, and Rita laid her ears back in fear. "One night he brings in two dead Dobermans, both died by electrocution." Oliver flicked his ears, "Roscoe and Desoto….." The rat nodded, "He had invented this injection, which he claimed would transform one's entire skeleton into pure metal. But he wasn't ready for what happened next…." Tito was bouncing with excitement, "What happened man, what happened?" Francis hit Tito over the head and turned back to Todd. Todd shook his head, a tear dropping from his sightless eyes, "The serum turned the two Doberman's skeletons metal and brung them back to life. They attacked and killed the doctor, then proceeded to destroy the laboratory. When I tried to run, chemicals splashed into my eyes, causing me to go blind." Oliver shook off, "Where did they go?" The rat flicked his tail towards the construction site, "That's where they fled to when they escaped, the last thing I saw as my vision faded." Oliver nodded, "Thanks Todd, we'll check there and see if we can catch their scent." They got up and left, Todd scurried back to his hole, muttering, "Tear them apart kid".

Dodger howled in pain as the electrically charged cable was stuck to his chest. Roscoe chuckled as thunder rolled in, "Your times almost up Dodger and there is no one who can save you this time." Dodger hung his head, "I'm still holding on, you rat bastard." He spat some blood on Roscoe's chest and hung his head back down. The Doberman snarled and held his head up, Desoto walked over and stuck the cable by his neck, snickering. Roscoe smirked, slamming his head into the railing hard and let his head go, "Finish him Desoto; I want his head when you're done." Roscoe walked off, Desoto adjusted the electric cable to a killing factor and picked it up in his jaws. Suddenly Oliver landed on his face, sinking his fangs in. The Doberman howled in pain and swung his head, dropping the cable off the building structure. Francis, Tito and Rita leaped down and began unhooking Dodger from his restraints, as Oliver made an attempt to fight off Desoto. The last restraint fell and they got Dodger to safety. Desoto flung the cat as hard as he could on the ground and towered over him.

Desoto snickered, "This time, your claws are gone, kitty, there is no escape." Oliver gulped; he knew that Jenny had him declawed, so now he couldn't stop Desoto from ripping him to shreds this time. Suddenly Francis leaped from the roof, using his weight to knock Desoto over. Both the Bulldog and Doberman fell from the roof, disappearing into the fog. Oliver turned over to see Francis hanging onto the railing below, Roscoe coming up to him snarling. Dodger got up and leaped to the platform below. The dog jumped on the bigger dog and knocked him into the ground. The two fought as Rita pulled up Francis. Dodger bit at Roscoe's neck, Roscoe went for Dodger's back. Roscoe rolled over and both dogs fell, this time, Roscoe took Dodger with him. The small dog slammed into the railing and looked up. He saw Roscoe, who know looked different. He had several pieces of his skin missing from the damage he took falling, they we replaced by metal. The half dog, half metal hybrid named Roscoe snarled and attacked Dodger. Behind him, Desoto came up, looking the same as his brother. He went for Dodger's back. The cable that Desoto had dropped lit a fire, which was spreading all over the place. Dodger's blood splattered everywhere as the two metal Dobermans attacked him. He groaned and hit the floor, the fire blazed in a circle around them.

Roscoe and Desoto's metal eyes burned gold, as they over the blood-soaked Dodger. He looked up and the two picked him up and threw him by the fire. Roscoe chuckled, "End of the line….Dodger." Dodger closed his eyes, knowing that he would die. Roscoe picked him up in his jaws and swung his head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the dog's eyes lit up with the fire below him. Suddenly, a crane swung by and caught him. Inside the crane was Tito. Rita, Francis and Oliver were on the bar that the crane held. The injured Dodger rested his head on Rita's side and Tito sat them down. Tito laughed, swinging the crane back so it hit the two Dobermans. They whined as they were thrown into the fire, disappearing into the burning flame. Tito leaped down, walking over to the gang. "Hey, man, we did it!" Dodger smirked, bleeding, "Yeah, we sure did Tito….." Suddenly, the two Dobermans jumped put from the fire. Their skin had burned away, exposing their metal bodies. Roscoe and Desoto crept forward, Tito backed up, "Aye! This is some Terminator shit!" They all backed up against the crane, no way out. Suddenly, Francis came in, driving a bulldozer. The metal dogs looked behind them as the bulldozer came near. As they were ran over, Roscoe shouted out, "OH FU….."He was cut off as the bulldozer ended his, and his brother's, lives for good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Happy (Ish) ending

The gang gathered around the Dodger's vet bed. They all looked at him, sadly. He looked up and smiled, "Thank you all, I began my life as a stray, who I thought no one would love…now I see." He looked at Rita, "You have been the best mate; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you….Francis, take care of her, make sure she is okay." Rita's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, Francis nodded and shook his paw, "It's been a pleasure knowing you, you delightful scoundrel." He lifted his head to Tito, "You are in charge of the gang now, I trust you will keep everyone in line." Tito began crying, hugging Dodger's muzzle, "I'm gonna miss ya, Dodger man!" He hugged Tito back and looked at Oliver, "You are my best friend Oliver, no matter what happens, don't ever abandon the group." Oliver walked up, "I would never do that, Dodger." Fagin came into the door, holding his hat. The machine stopped beeping; instead, it went into a long beep. Dodger closed his eyes and smiled, resting his head on the bed. Francis held his head down. Tito and Rita closed their eyes, tears pouring from their cheeks. Fagin covered his face, sighing, "First Einstein, now Dodger…." Oliver stifled a yowl of sadness and went up to Dodger, curling up to him. Dodger died peacefully, knowing that his friends and family were safe.

Oliver watched as they buried Dodger, in central park. Oliver sighed and followed the gang, who was leaving. They all hoped onto the same car and it drove off. Oliver looked at the gang and began singing.

Oliver: What was his sound?

Tito, Francis, Rita: What did Dodger say?

Tito: Ring Ding, Ding, Ding, Ring, Ding, Ding

Francis, Rita: What did Dodger say?

Francis: Oh Pow, Pow, Pah, Pow, Pow, Pah

Oliver and Rita: What did Dodger say?

The gang sped away into the city, their singing echoed across the city

Rita: Hati, Hati, Hati, Ho, Hati, Hati, Hati, Ho

All: What did Dodger say!

(Everyone howls as the screen goes black)

The screen goes black and the credits role, while the gang in singing in the background


	8. Credits (Optional)

_**Credits: Optional Chapter**_

Author: _Jared Kerr_

Based on the Disney Movie: _Oliver and Company_

_I OWN NOTHING! THIS IS FAN-MADE!_

_Not forcing to Review but it helps me as an author if you do_

_I know it is short, don't worry, this was just filer until I get school work out of the way_

_Check out my other Stories, Before the Case and Laughter Can't Cure Heartbreak_

_AND Watch out for, A Toon's Rebirth, the __**BIG **__one that will blow, Before the Case, outta the Water _

_Thanks for Reading_

_Why did I make this? XD_


End file.
